


惩罚游戏 (三十六)

by Waisulinendemugu



Category: Original Work, gl - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waisulinendemugu/pseuds/Waisulinendemugu





	惩罚游戏 (三十六)

沈汐扑进沈清怀里，小猫撒娇似的用头顶蹭她下巴。

沈清低头望她，手指卷弄起她的长发：“不睡了？”沈汐听到这话面上有些挂不住，仰头咬她。

“被戳穿了就咬人，皮痒痒了？”

沈汐把脸一横，即刻摆出一副你能拿我怎么样的架势来。

“沈清，我可是你姐姐。”你活腻了？

后半句被吞进了一个甜腻的吻里。本就是虚张声势的沈汐遇上略带强势的沈清，立刻变成了一只软脚虾，丢盔弃甲，丧失了全部战斗力。

赤裸着的两人深吻的结果就是，一点即燃，又滚回了温暖的被窝。沈汐的长发铺在床面上，胳膊交叉挂在沈清脑后，一下下如蜻蜓点水似的吻落在她唇上。

沈清把脑袋埋在她颈窝，贪婪地吸取身下人的香气。闷闷着说了句：“你接受我了，对吗？”

沈汐心软得一塌糊涂，也有些感性：“说什么傻话呢，我从来就没拒绝过你。”

仔细捋了捋，要是那些气头上的情绪不做数的话，除了不告而别，沈汐似乎也没有坚决表示出要和她老死不相往来的意思。反而是她，始终不肯把心敞开。

手掌寻到熟悉的入口处，两指径直探入。沈汐轻哼了一声，自觉地换了个方便她动作的姿势。

沈清的手指专心地在沈汐体内搅弄着，深入浅出，富有节奏感的进攻频率让沈汐小腹不断上下起伏…沈清的舌尖舔上了她的耳廓，配合着手里的动作让她几度意识模糊，只能顺从沈清的指令。

“好湿，我快抓不住你了。你确实从来没拒绝过我，每次都咬得好紧，一直都很欢迎我呢。我胳膊酸了，你自己动一动。”

沈汐睫毛颤抖得厉害，上面挂着的不知道是汗水还是泪珠，睁开眼的时候顺着眼角落到枕边，濡湿了一小块地方。

情欲来得凶猛又热切，带着势不可挡的趋势不留半分余地将两人裹挟进一个眼里只有彼此的世界。沈汐咬住下唇不让声音泄露出半分，主动迎合着沈清的动作，腰肢不断起伏，喘息声逐渐有些控制不住了。

“清……阿清……哈嗯～”

前一夜的纵情还没让她的身体从疲惫中恢复过来，这一场突如其来的情事对她来说显然吃力了许多。渐渐挂不住的双臂，幅度越来越小的摆动和酸到麻木的小腹，都在预示着她的无力，身上人的毫不作为让她回想起之前的事情，心里反而生出了几分委屈。

“我知道了，剩下的交给我就好。”沈清吻了吻她的眉，算是对故意欺负她做出的安抚。

起起伏伏似是永无止境地热浪，一次又一次席卷过她的全身。绷紧的腰肢再承受不了一丝重量，软塌塌地贴在了床面上，沈清拨开沈汐几乎湿透了的长发，吻着已然陷入睡梦中的她。

“体力真差。”她的嘴唇落到沈汐眼皮上，轻声笑了出来。


End file.
